eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5400 (12 December 2016)
Synopsis Denise runs Patrick’s lines for ‘A Christmas Carol’ with him. When Patrick mentions his joy at being asked to be her birthing partner, Denise swiftly suggests that they stick to working on the play. Across the Square, Jay, Mick and Billy rehearse their roles for the show. After calling Derek to let him know that he wants to help out with the play, Johnny is offered the role of assistant director. The Walford Players arrive to rehearse; Derek wastes no time in putting everyone to work. A number of Walford residents watch on as Derek attempts to get the play onto its feet. Louise walks in on a hungover Roxy, passed out on the sofa from last night. Louise begins to ask Roxy for advice about boys, but Roxy isn’t in the mood. Alone with Roxy, Phil berates her for her bad behaviour – he doesn’t want Dennis and Louise to see any more bad examples. When Roxy finally arrives on the stall, Donna admits that she’s worried about her. Ronnie arrives and asks Roxy if she can pick Amy and Ricky from school today; Roxy’s thrilled to have been given the opportunity. As Louise passes Bridge Street with Bex, Roxy corners her and asks her what boy advice she was after earlier. Bex is mortified as the penny drops that Louise was referring to her. Roxy suggests that the three of them grab a cup of tea together in the café. Caught up in the chat, Roxy gets an angry phone call from Ronnie – she’s forgotten to pick up the kids. Roxy apologises profusely to Ronnie for forgetting; and backs out of helping Ronnie with wedding plans later. Roxy sits Donna down at the café and claims she’s sick of letting her down – she’s resigning from the market stall. Donna refuses; Roxy’s not going anywhere. As the pair have a drink in the Vic, Roxy thanks Donna for being a proper mate. Donna claims that as a mate, she needs to be honest and suggests that she should ask Ronnie and Jack to adopt Amy... A moody Bex is cold with Stacey who points out that she’s clocked that Bex didn’t see Shakil over the weekend. Stacey tells Bex to come home straight from school – they’re going to put the Christmas decorations up tonight. In the café, Roxy gives Bex boy advice – she suggests that Bex tell Shakil that she needs to know where she stands. Stacey’s unimpressed when Bex arrives home late and declares that she’s going straight back out again, to see Shakil. Bex arrives at Number 41 and greets Shakil frostily. Bex firmly tells Shakil that she needs to know where she stands; but he’s unable to give a straight answer. Dot arrives at the Launderette to find a letter addressed to her. As she reads it, she looks grave. Patrick enters with a wash and is thrilled to hear that Dot has made an appointment with the hospital. Patrick offers to accompany her, but Dot claims that she’s already got a lift with Jack. When Patrick arrives back to pick up his shirt, he clocks Dot’s off-mood. Dot admits that the letter she received this morning is her notice – the Launderette is being closed on Christmas Eve. Dot laments that the Launderette has outlived its usefulness. After Dot’s treatment, Patrick struggles when she hammers home how close Patrick will feel to Denise’s baby. To change the subject, Patrick suggests that Dot mark the end of her time at the Launderette by organising a Christmas party there. As Dot decorates the Launderette, she looks resolved to make the best of closing. Whitney clocks a present idea for Mick and Linda’s first wedding anniversary. Whitney shows Linda – the company mock up the front page of a newspaper using a photo from their wedding day; Linda loves the idea. Later, Johnny finds the same advert and presents the idea to Mick. When Carmel suggests a Christmas Party for the market traders, it’s met with little enthusiasm. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes